memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Kira Captured
(Bajor, Bajoran monastery) Major Lorne, Corporal Larson, and Private Harrison escort Kira to where she needs to go. We'll wait outside for you Vedek take your time Major Lorne says as he looks at Kira. She nods at him and enters the hallway. (Typhuss and Kira's house) Typhuss looks at the latest causality reports from engagements but then he thinks about Kira. Typhuss picks up a picture of Kira and looks at it, he misses Kira then he sees a Insectiod ship heading towards where Kira's at. (Outside, Monastery) Well that went well Vedek Major Lorne says as he looks at Kira as they head back to the beam down point. Before Kira could say a word they hear a Xindi-Insectoid ship heading towards them as Major Lorne and his team start firing at the ship it beams Kira up. Ah, damn it Major Lorne says as he looks at the ship getting away. (USS Enterprise, Captain's ready room) Major Lorne is getting dressed down by Captain Kira for losing Kira. You let the Xindi take Kira, you were ordered to guard Kira and now she's in the hands of the Xindi, you had one job and you failed big time Major says Typhuss as he looks at Major Lorne as he is mad about Kira being captured by the Xindi. Sir we didn't know they got the drop on us they were in and out before we could react sir Major Lorne says as he looks at Captain Kira and Captain Martin. I don't want to hear it, I'm going after that Xindi ship and getting Kira back says Typhuss as he leaves the ready room. Typhuss you don't even know where that ship is heading John says as he stopped his friend. John walks in front of him. I know you're worried about Kira so am I but first we investigate why did the Xindi take Kira what is the reason for it and how will that cripple you man you're letting Miranda and Dorgo get you all rattled if they keep it up it will be the death of you John says as he calms his friend down. Typhuss takes a deep breath. I can't stay here while Kira is on a Xindi ship heading towards Xindi space, they did it to hurt me or vengeance on the Enterprise, do whatever you want but you can't stop me I'm leaving says Typhuss as he walks away. Then a bright light appears and its Shakaar. Hold your fire its a Prophet Captain Martin says as he looks at the security teams. Typhuss you must trust your friend he's right don't worry about Kira if its her time she'll accept it says Shakaar as he disappears. John and Typhuss walk onto the bridge. (Main bridge) Sir I'm picking up a homing device on a EM-band it matches Vedek Kira's Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Captain Martin. Set course warp 9 engage Ensign Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Johansson at the helm. Aye, sir Ensign Johansson says as she engages the warp drive. (Space) The Enterprise jumps to warp speed in pursuit of the Xindi vessel. (Main bridge) What we gonna do if we get to the outpost? Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. Me and Captain Kira will lead a rescue team and rescue Kira Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Kadan. Typhuss looks over at John and nods. (Xindi outpost) Kira is walking along in the brig then she meditates asking the Prophets to be with her. (Space, Federation-Xindi border) The Enterprise drops out of warp just at the edge of sensor range. (Main bridge, red alert) Commander Kadan you've got the bridge, Major Lorne have a team of MACOs meet us in transporter room 2 Captain Martin says as he and Typhuss head to the turbolift. (Xindi outpost) The strike team beams aboard the Xindi outpost as Captain Martin motions for the team to spread out to cover more ground. I'm still getting the signal John says as he looks at Typhuss. How far? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. 300 kilometers this direction John says as he looks at Typhuss.